wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Retcon speculation
It is left to the reader's opinion whether the discrepancies listed below constitute errors, retcons, flavor lore, or merely artistic license. The criteria for inclusion in this article is a clear, apparent contradiction between two official sources. Where the sources are reconciled by another official source, that explanation is provided. More retcon speculation can be found at Retcon 2. Apparent discrepancies Black Temple/Fortress Shadowmoon The Black Temple dungeon trailer claims that the Draenei Temple of Karabor was captured by orcs for a time before it became the sinister fortress of Magtheridon. This suggests that the Shadowmoon Fortress assaulted in WarCraft II was in fact another name for this structure. Although this would imply that Alliance didn´t manage to destroy Fortress Shadowmoon and Warcraft II's story was ignored or retconned. Cenarius' mother The War of the Ancients Trilogy describes Ysera as the mother of Cenarius, while other sources in the World of Warcraft, such as tauren mythology, suggest that Elune was his mother. This was later explained by the author of the trilogy, Richard A. Knaak: Elune birthed Cenarius, but gave him up to Malorne because Cenarius was more a creature of the mortal world and could not be with her. Malorne, who had relations with both Elune and Ysera, knew that he could not properly care for his son, but Ysera's love was so great for Malorne that she took Cenarius as her own. Hence being his mother (or adoptive mother). : — Source More recent sources appear to have established that Ysera was in fact ''not involved romantically with Malorne, and that rumors of the relationship were mortal interpretations of Cenarius's relationships with his father, Malorne, and teacher, Ysera.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/475.xml Dark Portal appearance change explain/theory In Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, the Dark Portal was a stone arch, and a minor lore footnote (like most things back then). It could be explained through graphic limitations. In Warcraft II, the dark portal was shown to be a much more decorated arch with a ring of obsidian stones around it. It was shown to be like this on both sides and described as such in older texts. The Azeroth side is confirmed to have looked like this in current lore, as the Caverns of Time version keeps this look. The Warcraft II Azeroth side portal was destroyed by the humans, and then rebuilt by Ner'zhul. In Warcraft IIx, it keeps the look from before, but it can be explained again through graphic limitations. It is at this point that the Dark Portal gets its new look. The "new look" is first seen in the Warcraft IIIx Interlude: The Dusts of Outland where Kael remembers that the Dimensional gateways Ner'zhul opened looked like this, or on the cover of The Last Guardian which takes place oddly in the First War. In World of Warcraft, the new look is shown in the Blasted Lands with little change. Come The Burning Crusade, the Stair of Destiny is shown as a more extreme version of the new look. All lore still fits. In Rise of the Horde, Medivh gives Gul'dan a vision on how to make the dark portal look, he did this before in the WCII manual lore, but this time he shows the Stair of Destiny as it is now. Gul’dan does not know who or what the figures are (they are mentioned only as "cowled figures", ) and called the dragon a lizard (this ties in with the Dragonmaw Clan retcon confusion). The dragon may be Deathwing in honor of his alliance with Ner’zhul (if Ner’zhul did in fact rebuild the Stair of Destiny like that), but has no armor. The draenei In the Warcraft III and World of Warcraft game manuals, the draenei are described as a pacifistic race of shamans, native to Draenor, who were easily slaughtered by the orcs prior to the opening of the Dark Portal. In The Burning Crusade, however, the draenei are in fact an offshoot of the eredar race, native to the planet Argus. These eredar fled Argus at the beginning of the Burning Crusade and exiled themselves on Draenor some twenty-five thousand years before the time period of the Warcraft games, during which time the Burning Legion hunted unceasingly for them. Upon their discovery, and the unleashing of the orcish Horde upon them, the Draenei, using the powers of the Holy Light, fought for eight years against the orcs before being defeated. The draenei playable race in the expansion is a previously-unseen refugee group of uncorrupted eredar who fled Draenor. The draenei that were previously seen in Warcraft III and World of Warcraft are explained as a subspecies, including the Broken and the Lost Ones, who had been mutated by fel energies. Garona's parentage In the Warcraft: Orcs & Humans manual and The Last Guardian, Garona describes herself as being half orc and half human. In the novel The Last Guardian, she states that orcs see only "her human parts", while Medivh speculates that her homeworld must have had "humans or near humans". Blizzard Community Manager Caydiem stated on the official World of Warcraft forums that Garona is half orc and half draenei (another is Lantresor of the Blade). This has not yet been confirmed however. Horde Player's Guide, 2006, mentions that she is not half-draenei, and that if her other half is not human, it is something unknown. The book implies that actual half-draenei show draenei physical traits. The Holy Light In the description of Warcraft I units, the Clerics of Northshire are described as worshippers of God. This is followed in some of the later sources, such as Warcraft II and Day of the Dragon. By the time of Warcraft III they are shown as followers of the Holy Light, which is described as a non-theistic philosophy, although a reference to a single all powerful god-like being creating the universe is mentioned. It is possible that the Clerics & some Knights of the Silver Hand, being originally unaware of the power behind the Light, found their basis of this "God" from one of the creation myths of Azeroth. For more info, see Retcon speculation. Magtheridon's death The death of Magtheridon has been revised in the Burning Crusade, though he was defeated. He is now imprisoned within Hellfire Citadel and you can visit him in the Magtheridon's Lair instance. Maiev's death According to a mission objective in The Frozen Throne a player had to slay Maiev and the other guardians guarding Illidan's cage to progress in the mission (soon after she is resurrected by an invincible altar on the map). This was adapted into several of the books for the Warcraft RPG where it said Maiev Shadowsong had died (see Alliance & Horde Compendium page 9, Shadows & Light page 51 and Alliance Player's Guide page 68). Here's the corresponding quote from Shadows & Light: Sinking into vengeful madness, Maiev pursued Illidan all the way to Outland. Emotion clouded her vision, and Illidan slipped away from her several times. Finally, when Maiev was all but blinded by frustration and vengeance, the Betrayer got the better of her. Maiev died alone on the red sand, unmourned, unsung, with none to remember her fall, her soul empty of all but rage. Since Maiev is confirmed to be Illidan's prisoner in the Warden's Cage, without the use of altar (in TFT) to explain her resurrection this would either have to be flavor lore or a retcon. Rend and Maim Rend and Maim, the sons of Blackhand the Destroyer, led the Blacktooth Grin clan during the Second War, which was one of the clans placed in the internment camps, although in the book World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness Rend and Maim cross the Dark Portal and then Khadgar destroyed it. They next appeared without mention during the Alliance campaign of Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, in the service of Magtheridon, inexplicably on Draenor or maybe the explanation is that they go through it at the end of Tides of Darkness. Horde player´s guide also mentions rumors that they went through the dark portal back to Draenor. Rend appears in a prominent role as head of the Blackrock clan on Azeroth in World of Warcraft, and Maim is stated to be killed by dragons in Azeroth. Maybe this will be explained in the upcoming warcraft book: Beyond the Dark Portal. Sargeras and the eredar In the Warcraft III and World of Warcraft game manuals (and in Sargeras and the Betrayal from the History of Warcraft), the eredar are described as being a demonic and evil race that had consumed their own world through arcane powers, and had already destroyed countless other worlds by the time Sargeras discovered them. It was not until after Sargeras destroyed them that he himself became corrupted, and the Burning Legion was born. In''The Burning Crusade, however, the Burning Legion had already begun under Sargeras' leadership when he encountered the eredar, who became corrupt through his influence. Furthermore, a faction of the eredar did not join the Burning Legion, instead became followers of the Holy Light, and renamed themselves Draenei. Presumably, either another demonic race (such as the pit lords) take the place of the eredar in the role of corrupting Sargeras, or it is left completely up to the dreadlords. Blizzard has not released any official information on the matter. Chris Metzen admitted the contradiction was a mistake in a forum post, but it has become the current story. Stormwind and Azeroth The human kingdom in the southern Eastern Kingdoms was referred to as ''Azeroth from Warcraft I to Warcraft III. In World of Warcraft, the name Stormwind is used for the kingdom, even in historical contexts, without any mention of its former name. The Alliance Player's Guide uses the name Azeroth for the kingdom in a historical context, and Stormwind for the modern kingdom. ''Warcraft I'' and II Warcraft I featured two separate storylines. While there were some interweaving events, most were stand alone, which lead to some contradictory elements. Some elements from each storyline were taken and included in the backstory for the next game in the series. In contrast Warcraft II evolved with two campaign stories that wove together in a tighter way, with references to missions from one campaign being mentioned in the events of the other campaign, although ending missions lead to alternate endings. The expansion was unique however in that it was a completely linear story; it set the Alliance campaign after the Orc campaign chronologically (though one could play the campaigns in any order). In contrast, Warcraft III featured campaigns with story lines which formed a single linear narrative that had to be unlocked as you beat each campaign. ''Warcraft I'' Warcraft I featured many levels which are best described as generic battles with some interweaving plot elements, and contradictory endings. While the orc campaign ending most closely matches the outcome of the First War as portrayed in later games, both campaigns contained important plot points that became part of the lore: *The Orcish Horde did come from Draenor, their planet that they had just finished conquering (orc campaign). *The Orcish Horde was repelled the first time they tried to attack Stormwind Keep (human campaign). *Stormwind Keep, Northshire Abbey, and all the human towns of the kingdom, including Goldshire, Moonbrook, Sunnyglade, and Grand Hamlet, were destroyed (orc campaign). *Blackhand was overthrown as War Chief (orc campaign). *Medivh was killed in his tower by a raiding party (human campaign). *King Llane was assassinated by Garona (human campaign). *Lothar was rescued from a 20-month imprisonment after obtaining the Tome of Divinity in the Deadmines (human campaign). Mentioned in Alliance Player's Guide. *Blackhand's daughter Griselda was killed in the Deadmines (orc campaign). Confirmed in Rise of the Horde. *The Orcish Horde did win the First War (orc campaign). *Medivh did win his battle against his mother Aegwynn (human campaign). Some elements of the game's plotlines were expressly left out of the ultimate account of the war: *Aegwynn did not first come to the court of Wrynn III, instead she first came to the court of Landen Wrynn (human campaign). Confirmed in Cycle of Hatred. *The Swamp of Sorrows was not located in the southern part of the Black Morass, instead it was located in the northern part of the Black Morass (orc campaign). *Medivh was not in a coma for six years, instead it was twenty years (alliance campaign). *The Dark Portal was not located in the Swamp of Sorrows, instead it was located in the southern part of the Black Morass (human campaign). *Medivh did not "accidentally" open the Dark Portal, instead he did it on purpose (human campaign). *Northshire Abbey was not attacked by a band of warriors that had been convinced by enemy agents to fight against the crown (human campaign). *King Llane was not killed at the fall of Stormwind by the Orc War Chief (orc campaign). *The humans did not succeed in destroying Blackrock Spire (human campaign). *The commander of the human armies did not succeed Llane as king after destroying Blackrock Spire (human campaign). *Garona did not aid Orgrim Doomhammer with new and powerful magiks (orc campaign). *Orgrim Doomhammer did not have the backing of the Shadow Council (orc campaign). *The Shadow Council did not survive the First War (orc campaign). *Blackhand was not assassinated by the Shadow Council, instead he was killed by Orgrim Doomhammer (orc campaign). *The Humans did not win the First War (human campaign). *Turok did not escape death (orc campaign). *The Humans did not successfully defend Stormwind Keep, Northshire Abbey, and all the human towns of the kingdom, including Goldshire, Moonbrook, Sunnyglade, and Grand Hamlet, were destroyed (human campaign). *The rebuilding of Sunnyglade did not occur (human campaign). *The Orcish Horde was not an independent force, instead they were being secretly controlled by Medivh (human campaign). *The Shadow Council's leader was not nameless, instead Gul'dan was their leader (orc campaign). *Blackhand the Destroyer was not the highest leader of the Orcish Horde, instead it was Gul'dan (orc campaign). *Blackhand the Destroyer did not survive the whole of the First War, instead he was killed by Orgrim Doomhammer sometime during the events of the First War (human campaign). Other events are indeterminate, not conflicting with any other accounts, but also not being referred to again: *A land being called the Borderlands. *The destruction of a key Orcish outpost in the Black Morass by Orgrim Doomhammer (orc campaign). *The destruction of the orc outpost of Kyross in the Swamp of Sorrows (human campaign). *The destruction of the Temple of the Damned in the Black Morass (human campaign). *The destruction of Rockard and Stonard (human campaign). ''Warcraft II'' However, Warcraft II featured two interweaving campaigns with two separate and alternate endings. The true ending was found in the Alliance campaign, with the nearly complete defeat of the Horde in the Eastern Kingdoms. The expansion took it further by making the campaigns linear, with Horde campaign taking place entirely before the Alliance campaign: *The high elves joined the Alliance following an attack on their archers passing through Tarren Mill (human campaign). *The Horde was driven from the Hillsbrad region and Khaz Modan *The nation of Alterac betrayed the Alliance of Lordaeron and was destroyed (human campaign). *The Runestone at Caer Darrow was captured by the Horde and used to create the ogre magi (orc campaign). *Gul'dan betrayed Orgrim Doomhammer and withdrew his forces in order to seek out the Tomb of Sargeras (orc campaign). *Dalaran was razed by the Horde (orc campaign). *The Alliance forces defeated the Horde at Blackrock Spire, then recaptured and attempted to destroy the Dark Portal (human campaign). *Lothar is betrayed, ambushed and killed by the Horde when invited to Blackrock Spire for a diplomatic parley. This was changed to Lothar dying in honorable single combat against Doomhammer during the assault on Blackrock Spire. Although, Alliance player's guide 2006, still mentions that ambush still occurred and hints that foul play was involved, and the single combat wasn't as honorable as perceived (more than one against him). *After having been defeated by Doomhammer's forces at the Tomb of Sargeras in Warcraft II (orc campaign), Gul'dan is attacked by demons after he opens the Tomb (as forshadowed during a cutscene at the beginning of the act).http://www.wowwiki.com/Image:Daemonreleased.jpg In The Frozen Throne, it further shows that he was killed by the demons he unwittingly set free while searching the tomb. *Quel'Thalas razed by the Horde (orc campaign). While it did not completely fall, much of Quel'Thalas was destroyed by dragons during the second war (and ravaged by the undead in the third), forming the Blackened Woods (later known by is alternate nickname, Ghostlands). *Dun Algaz razed by the Alliance (Human campaign). Hinted at in Lands of Conflict that it was important in the Second War and left a derelict after. Events which occurred in one of the Warcraft II campaigns, but which did not ultimately form part of the lore, include: *Lordaeron did not fall to the Horde (orc campaign ending). *Stromgarde did not fall to the Horde (orc campaign). *Grim Batol did not fall to the Alliance (Human campaign). Other events are indeterminate, not conflicting with any other accounts, but also not being referred to again: *The razing of Stratholme and Tyr's Hand by the Horde. Deathwing: see Deathwing timeline issue for details.